Khyber
Khyber the Huntsman is one of the three main antagonists in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Malware and Dr. Psychobos. He was hired by Dr. Psychobos to obtain DNA samples of predatory aliens for the Nemetrix. He is allegedly the greatest huntsman in the galaxy, who has hunted down both sapient and non-sapient beings. Appearance Khyber has a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, black boots with grey soles. He wears bones as ornamentation over his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the creatures he has hunted, described as "some of the most vicious quarry in the universe", which consists of: *A ribcage on his chest. *A tail bone on his right shoulder and a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder. *Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots. *Claws on his shoes. The only part of Khyber's body that is exposed is his face, which is turquoise with a large lower jaw. He has dark red sunken eyes. He also has gills under his cheeks, which he used for whistling in order to summon Zed when under his command. Personality Khyber has a calm and serious personality. He is shown to be a slow and careful planner as he spent the last 5 years studying Ben so he can capture him. He is also very intelligent as he knows the weaknesses of certain species, notably Appoplexian pressure points. According to Malware, Khyber is obssessed with capturing Ben as he cares about this more than anything else. Powers and Abilities Khyber is a skilled hunter, as suggested by his title of the greatest huntsman in the galaxy. As shown in Trouble Helix, Khyber is a skilled hacker, capable of hacking into any technology especially Plumber technology. Khyber can blow an ultrasonic whistle he used to use to command Zed, which can also be heard by Vulpimancers. Khyber has good knowledge of pressure points, as he knew of a pressure point in the shoulder of an Appoplexian that can paralyze it when he used it to subdue Rath. Khyber is strong enough to defeat Rath, as seen in Of Predators And Prey: Part 2. In the same episode, he was shown to be durable and barely be hurt by Rath. Khyber is agile enough to easily dodge Rook's blasts. Equipment Khyber possesses a knock off version of the Omnitrix called the Nemetrix, that he used to turn Zed into the predatory species of Ben's alien species until he removed the Nemetrix from her in Showdown: Part 2.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335593699364859627 Khyber has a sniper blaster with extreme accuracy. Khyber has got a huge arsenal of hunting equipments including different types of blades, Goo gun, force field traps etc. Khyber also wears a Gas Mask. History Khyber was hired by the pair Malware and Dr. Psychobos to get Ben's Omnitrix so that they could reverse engineer it to build a device of "superior" quality. They paid him with their device based on the Omnitrix, the Nemetrix. Khyber spent an amount of time afterwards collecting the DNA of the most fierce and savage of the Universe's predators and added their DNA to the Nemetrix. Khyber also collected a number of "volunteers" from the Null Void, such as Phil, to test out the Nemetrix. Nearly all the tests failed miserably, learning that only a non-sapient creature could operate the Nemetrix without suffering from severe side effects since "higher functioning" creatures can't handle the savage nature of the predators, ultimately attaching it to his dog, an Anubian Baskurr. Originally, he was later tasked to obtain DNA samples from Ben's Omnitrix to complete the Nemetrix. Khyber first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1 where he spotted Ben investigating the wreckage of Pakmar's destroyed 'Toilet Store" and sent his dog to attack Ben as Crabdozer. Once Crabdozer had Spidermonkey pinned down, Khyber recalls her, determining that Ben was "worthy prey". During The More Things Change: Part 2, Khyber sent his dog after Ben again as Buglizard, but when Rook saved Ben, Khyber called Buglizard back until he could get Ben alone. Khyber got his chance to attack Ben when he was alone during his fight against Psyphon, sending Buglizard after him again but this time, Ben was able to defeat Buglizard as Shocksquatch. Later back at his ship, Khyber decided that Ben is more resourceful and skillful than he thought. Later, Khyber stealthily broke into Plumber HQ to steal information on his employer Malware as well as the Helix, watching a video depicting the events of Trouble Helix, the first fight between Ben and Malware. Once the video was over, Khyber copied all files relating to the Helix as well files on Ben and Malware and left. During the events of It Was Them, Khyber sent his pet as after Ben first at Burger Shack as Slamworm, whom Ben was able to defeat as Diamondhead. Later Khyber sent his pet after Ben a second time at Dr. Animo's ant hill where he had nearly defeated Crashhopper as Mucilator before Rook saved Ben. Ben defeated Mucilator by freeing Animo's Mutant Ants from his control and letting them attack Mucilator, forcing her to flee. Khyber tells his pet to be patient as next time Animo won't be getting in their way. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Khyber spotted Rook and Ben apparently break off their partnership and takes the opportunity to attack Ben in person with Zed, successfully capturing Ben after a grueling battle between the two Omnitrix users. In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Khyber brought Ben to his ship and explained to him his history with his old nemesis Malware afterwards he and Rath got into a short fight in which Khyber easily won using a simple nerve pinch. However Rook arrived and saved Ben, revealing that their earlier break up was part of a elaborate ruse to lure Khyber and Zed out of hiding. While Ben and Zed got into a fight, Rook fought Khyber trying to get his hands on Khyber's whistle that he used to command Zed. After learning that Khyber is the whistle Rook simply muzzled him, allowing Ben to defeat Tyrannopede as Grey Matter using the same neural pinch Khyber used on him and rescue Rook from the crashing ship as Big Chill. Though Khyber and Zed survived the crash they were soon found by Malware and Dr. Psychobos. In Outbreak, Khyber tried to keep Zed under control while the Nemetrix was malfunctioning but failed, with Zed continuing to randomly change form. According to Dr. Psychobos, the needed component to stabilize the Nemetrix was in the Omnitrix itself. Malware and Khyber argued over who would get the component but Dr. Psychobos insisted he do it himself. In Malefactor, Khyber and Zed attacked Ben and Rook at the "Olde Bellwood Days" festival in order to keep them from discovering Malware stealing data files from the Plumber data base from Rook's Proto-TRUK until Ben discovered that it was a distraction at which point Khyber directed them towards Rook's truck for his own reasons before he and Zed retreated. In Showdown: Part 1, Khyber is seen with Dr. Psychobos who plans to take down Azmuth and the entire Galvan race using their own predator: Omnivoracious. He and Dr. Psychobos use Zed to transform into an Omnivoracious and they corner Azmuth. Azmuth quickly transports Ben and Rook to his side and Khyber quickly wants to fight Ben. Khyber orders Zed to attack Ben but Dr. Psychobos uses his electrical powers to force Khyber to whistle causing Zed to transform back into an Omnivoracious to attack Azmuth. Once after Azmuth creates a flute that sounds exactly like Khyber's whistle, Khyber turns on Dr. Psychobos allowing Azmuth to turn Omnivoracious into Dr. Psychobos' own natural predator: Vicetopus. Vicetopus traps Dr. Psychobos allowing Ben, Rook, and Azmuth to take him away but smoke engulfs the area and the Nemetrix is suddenly gone from Zed's collar. It is revealed that Khyber has made off with the Nemetrix and abandoned Zed. In The Ultimate Heist, Khyber returns and forms a alliance with Albedo. While Ben was on mess duty he broke into Plumber's HQ and, after a few cosmetic changes to Ben, switched him with Albedo. Later on after Albedo completed the new Ultimatrix Khyber rescued him after his defeat by Argit. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' Toys *4 inch Figurehttp://www.toywiz.com/omniversekhyber.html *2 inch MINI Figurehttp://www.toywiz.com/omniverminikhyber.html *10 inch Light Up Figurehttp://www.toywiz.com/omniver10khyber.html *Vinyl (Hyper Alien) Trivia *Khyber is similar to Kraven the Hunter, a Spider-Man villain from Marvel Comics. *Khyber resembles Deathwing's human form, a villain from World of Warcraft. *Khyber somewhat resembles the Yautja/Predator from the Predator franchise. **Like the Predators, Khyber uses bone fragments from his victims as part of his armor or as weapons. **Khyber has a trophy room like the Predators, with skulls and skeletons of his various preys. Also possesses a ship for space travel. **Khyber once had an alien dog mascot which he used to hunt his prey, just like the hunt dogs used in the film Predators. *In Khyber's first appearance, he whistles through his mouth to command Zed, but in all his other appearances, he whistles through the gill like slits on his lower jaw. *Like Brainstorm in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Khyber speaks in a deep British accent, but not with a higher diction. References See Also */Gallery/ *Khyber's Dog *Khyber's Ship *Khyber (The Omniverse Game Timeline version of Khyber) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Strength Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Males